


Merke meg

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [32]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Takk til Frieda, evakyaki og Newton for tatoveringsfakta. Jeg burde vite bedre enn å skrive om tatovering og piercing, researchen er hard og (mentalt) smertefull. Men etter å ha sett slow-mo av tatoveringsnål gjennom hud skal jeg iallfall ikke ha noe sånt.Hvilket univers denne historien tilhører er jeg strengt tatt ikke sikker på. Jeg vet hvor jeg så dem for meg, men du kan bestemme selv. Den passer i mange universer, synes jeg.Masse hjerter til alle dere fine lesere ❤❤❤





	Merke meg

Jeg vil han skal merke meg så det er der for alltid.

Mer permanent enn smaken av ham i munnen når han går om morgenen.  
Mer permanent enn duften av genseren hans når jeg låner den.  
Mer permanent enn varmen av ham i sengen etter at han har stått opp.  
Mer permanent enn sugemerkene akkurat litt for langt oppe på halsen.  
Mer permanent enn den pulserende varmen i skrittet.  
Mer permanent enn det våte under hånden hans når den ligger slapp på magen min.  
Mer permanent enn smerten jeg kjenner når han trenger inn i meg.  
Mer permanent enn ømheten jeg kjenner resten av dagen.  
Mer permanent enn det evige avtrykket han har satt i meg.

Jeg vil han skal merke meg så jeg ser det.

Ser det når han kysser meg om morgenen.  
Ser det når jeg trekker genseren hans over hodet.  
Ser det når jeg strekker armen ut mot hans side av sengen.  
Ser det når fingrene mine glir over nakken hans når han kysser meg på halsen.  
Ser det når hendene mine holder håret hans mens han svelger meg.  
Ser det når den krummede hånden min beveger seg raskt opp og ned.  
Ser det når han presser seg hard og glatt inn i meg.  
Ser det når jeg skjærer en grimase når jeg går til bussen.  
Ser det hele tiden.

Jeg vil han skal merke meg så andre ser det.

Ser det når vi går hånd i hånd til butikken.  
Ser det når jeg strekker meg etter posen med kaffebønner mens jeg snur meg mot ham og spør hvilken han vil ha nå.  
Ser det når vi står tett inntil hverandre på bussen.  
Ser det når jeg tar notater på forelesning.  
Ser det når jeg ivrig veiver med armene når jeg diskuterer ideene mine i seminaret på skolen.  
Ser det når jeg tegner mønstre i kaffeskummet på jobb.  
Ser det når jeg løfter hånden for å skyve det litt for lange håret mitt vekk fra pannen mens jeg snakker med noen.  
Ser det når jeg holder rundt ølglasset.  
Ser det når jeg drikker av det.  
Ser det når jeg kler av meg.

Jeg vil han skal merke meg så jeg ser det når jeg ikke ser ham.

Ser det når han er på skolen.  
Ser det når han er sammen med vennene sine.  
Ser det når jeg dusjer alene,  
Ser det når han sitter i stuen og leser mens jeg ligger i sengen.  
Ser det når jeg sitter i stuen med et prosjekt lenge etter at han har har lagt seg, lenge etter at jeg burde ha sovnet.  
Ser det når jeg er høyt oppe.  
Ser det når jeg er langt nede  
Ser det når jeg er så langt utenfor meg selv at alt jeg kan se er det som er langt borte, det som er ugripelig.  
Ser det når han ligger ved siden av meg og jeg er så sterk som jeg klarer, men likevel ikke greier se ham.  
Ser det når øynene mine er lukket og alt jeg ser er mørket.

Jeg vil han skal merke meg så han alltid ser det.

“Dette”, sier jeg, og rekker lappen til mannen. Jeg peker nederst på arket. Det er en halv side fra en notatbok, smårutete papir. Rillene fra den avrevne spiralkanten henger fast nederst, på den øverste delen er det revet av fra den perforerte rivekanten. Det er handlelisten vår for i dag, jeg må huske å få den med meg, må huske brød, salami, ost, dopapir, det vanlige.  
Han kaster et blikk på den og nikker. “Hvor stort?”  
Jeg viser med fingrene og peker.  
“Det skal gå bra det.”

Han setter seg ned og tegner. Jeg ser han har gjort dette før. Streken hans er sikker, han skisser først med blyant, før han tegner med tusj for å se hvor bred streken blir. Han tegner et par alternativer med ulik bredde, før han peker på den ene. “Tror det blir best sånn.” Jeg nikker.

Jeg setter meg i stolen og ser meg rundt. Forsøker ta inn omgivelsene her uten å frike ut. Uten å tenke på at jeg står her helt alene, at dersom noe skjer med meg så er jeg helt alene. Jeg kjenner pulsen øke, det banker i ørene, et øyeblikk må jeg lukke øynene. Dette var en dårlig ide, korttenkt, jeg burde ha tatt med noen andre hit, jeg kan ikke gjøre dette alene.

“Er du klar?” Stemmen hans bryter inn i tankene mine. Han ser på meg før han begynner å legge frem ting på bordet ved siden av seg. Engangspakningen med nålen i steril, knitrete plast som får meg til å kjenne lukten av sykehus i nesen, stress, angst, sorg, svette. Desinfeksjonsvæsken som vil være kald på huden. Den svarte maskinen. Flasken med blekk. Hendene hans beveger seg rutinert mellom gjenstandene som ligger der. Han virker profesjonell, det beroliger meg. At noen her ser ut til å vite hva de holder på med, og at han ikke rister på hodet over min uprofesjonalitet.

Fingrene hans er varme gjennom den blå hansken. Den slutter tett om fingrene hans, uten de løse tuppene når man ikke tar seg bryet med å finne riktig størrelse, den slappe gummien som sveiper over huden for enhver bevegelse, som gjør meg usikker på om det er hansken eller hånden jeg kjenner mot meg, som gjør det umulig å gripe fatt i noe. 

Han stryker lett over håndleddet mitt, over den tynne huden der underarmen møter leddet, den grønne blodåren som går på skrå. “Hvor vil du ha den?”  
Jeg peker. Det kiler når rillene i fingertuppen min berører meg, er det sånn jeg kjennes, farer det gjennom meg, når jeg tar på ham.  
“Ok.” 

Det er her jeg vil ha ham. Nederst på underarmen, den høyre, så langt nede at det nesten er håndleddet, men ikke på den tynneste huden, ikke på huden jeg har sett på så mange ganger, men aldri vært gjennom. Ikke på huden jeg trenger for å minne meg selv om hvem jeg er, hvem jeg er blitt, hvem jeg ikke ble, men så nær at jeg husker ham, at jeg alltid ser ham, selv når blikket mitt går mot punkter noen millimeter lenger opp, det er ikke mulig å ikke se ham.

Han snur seg mot bordet igjen. Jeg hører lyden når han river opp pakken med desinfeksjonsservietten, skvetter til når den sveiper over huden, øynene mine farer opp, jeg visste ikke at jeg hadde lukket dem. Blikket hans er vennlig mens hendene hans jobber, hurtige bevegelser, et fast grep om meg.  
“Klar?”  
Jeg nikker. “Klar.”

Jeg er det. Jeg er så klar som jeg kan få blitt når han ikke er her. Så klar som jeg kan få blitt når jeg gjør noe jeg egentlig ikke vil gjøre uten ham, kjæresten min som alltid er der når jeg trenger ham, som slipper det han holder på med hvis jeg ber ham om det, kjæresten min som jeg gjør alt for, alt han ber meg om og alt han ikke ber meg om. Jeg er så klar som jeg kan få blitt når han likevel er her, når han alltid skal være her, på meg.

Lyden av maskinen minner meg om den radiostyrte bilen jeg hadde da jeg var barn, en liten blå bil som kjørte lynkjapt rundt, jeg kunne så vidt styre den med fjernkontrollen, men som regel raste den ukontrollert inn i veggen eller bordbeina og ble liggende på taket, utenfor rekkevidde.

Smerten farer gjennom meg idet han setter nålen i huden, en plutselig, sviende smerte, jeg trodde den skulle være mer nummende. Jeg har glemt hvordan smerte er det første sekundet, det første minuttet, før kroppen fatter det. Et øyeblikk tenker jeg at dette drar smerten vekk fra annen smerte, at denne smerten er håndterbar, kanskje er det slik jeg kan håndtere det, gjøre dette i stedet.

Jeg fniser når jeg tenker på kroppen min fylt med tatoveringer, hver millimeter hud full av streker, tegninger, jeg vet ikke av hva, det mørkeste mørke, streker, buer, spisse kanter. Jeg lurer på hva han ville synes om det, om han ville kysse hver millimeter av dem også, følge dem med tungespissen, studere dem like inngående som han har studert den nakne huden min allerede, den spinkle kroppen min, blek, nesten usynlig hårvekst unntatt på de helt åpenbare stedene.

“Går det bra?” Mannen løfter pennen et øyeblikk og ser på meg.  
“Jada, det går bra.” Jeg puster inn gjennom nesen, ut gjennom munnen, ikke fordi jeg trenger konsentrere meg om å puste nå, men fordi det føles riktig. Det er noe velkjent med det, det drar fokuset vekk fra tankene som vandrer sin egen vei, pusten får meg tilbake til her jeg er nå.

Det føles som å være utenfor min egen kropp når jeg ser ned på armen min og ser motivet vokse frem. Den tynne streken, han tegner i lange drag, det ser ut som han kunne gjort det i ett, men han stopper opp et par ganger, jeg ser han konsentrere seg for å få spissen riktig, spissen som ikke er en spiss, men en skarp sving, han vil ikke løfte pennen, kjæresten min, når jeg erter ham for de klønete hjertene ser han tilgjort forundret på meg. “Det er jo slik et ekte hjerte ser ut.”

“Sånn.” Han tørker av blekket. “Det ble fint”, smiler han til meg. Jeg ser litt fortumlet ned på det og smiler, det ble bra, det ser akkurat ut som hjertene hans, helt likt det på den krøllete handlelappen jeg har i lommen.

Klønete tar jeg et bilde av håndleddet mitt. Det ser merkelig ut med det lille hjertet på skjermen, merkelig at det inni meg, inni huden min.

Han smører med vaselin og strekker et stykke plastfolie over. “Behold denne på noen timer.” Jeg blir lettet når han gir meg et ark med instruksjoner for hvordan jeg skal stelle den, ordene hans glir ikke en gang inn i ørene mine, de farer forbi på utsiden. Jeg ser bare det lille hjertet og kjenner adrenalinet og endorfinene strømme i kroppen nå når jeg har gjort det.

 

Jeg lager et kort til ham når jeg kommer hjem. Jeg skriver ut bildet og limer det på et stykke rød kartong sammen med andre hjerter, hjerter i rosa, rødt, grønt, regnbuemønstret, med bokstaver på, en I og en E, en tegning av det ekte hjertet, til og med et blodig hjerte på en stålbenk, jeg grøsser når jeg søker det frem på nettet. Det blir fint, jeg lurer på om han vil legge merke til hjertet mitt blant alle de andre, om han vil forstå det før han ser det. 

***

Det går i døren og jeg hører lyden av ham som sparker av seg de vintersølete skoene, jeg vet han henger jakken på knaggen ved døren mens han tar lange skritt for ikke å tråkke i bitene av snø som falt av skoene da de skled bortover gulvet. Han henger skjerfet over jakken, og slenger luen i den blå kurven på gulvet. Hvis han har hanskene på så går de samme vei, men like ofte tar han dem av før han låser opp døren, da ligger de i lommen på jakken og han kommer til å lete stresset etter dem når han skal ut neste gang.

“Hallo!” Stemmen hans er glad, han kommer rundt hjørnet til stuen og smiler til meg.  
“Hei, bby!” Jeg pauser filmen jeg ser på og løfter hodet mot ham for et kyss. “Mmm.” Leppene hans er kalde og han har små dråper på kinnet. Jeg ser ut av vinduet, lette snøfnugg faller utenfor. “Er det kaldt ute?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Litt.” Så lyser han opp og smiler. “Vent litt’a!” Han går fort tilbake til gangen. Jeg hører knitringen i plast og smiler for meg selv mens jeg ser nysgjerrig etter ham. Han har begge hendene bak ryggen når han kommer tilbake, og ser hemmelighetsfullt på meg. “Hvilken hånd vil du ha?” spør han.  
Jeg ler mot ham. “Høyre?”  
“Si venstre’a?” Øynene hans glitrer når han smiler.  
“Ok, venstre.”  
Med strak arm rekker han meg en bukett roser fra butikken. Han skakker på hodet mens han smiler. “Happy Valentines, kjæresten min.” Jeg tar i mot blomstene og legger dem på bordet før jeg fanger ham i armene mine og klemmer ham inntil meg, myk og varm og min.

“Happy Valentines til deg også”, sier jeg etterpå og rekker ham kortet. Jeg studerer ansiktet hans mens han ser det på, han smiler mens han stryker fingrene over det. “Så fint kort du har lagd”, sier han. Fingertuppene glir over de små hjertene, tegner konturene av bokstavene, han smiler litt ekstra når han ser hjertet med de markerte kamrene på. Pannen rynker seg idet fingeren når det lille bildet av hjertet hans, de svarte strekene på huden, han kjenner det igjen, kniper leppene tenksomt sammen mens han prøver å plassere det. 

Øynene hans sperrer seg plutselig opp og han ser på meg, forståelsen og forvirringen slåss om plassen. Han strekker hånden ut etter meg og gransker meg, som om hjertet skal materialisere seg i ansiktet mitt. Ermet på genseren min glir opp når han griper hånden min, og han kvepper når blikket faller på den mørke streken på underarmen min. Først ser han bare på hjertet, før han trekker hånden min mot seg. Forsiktig stryker han over over huden, han prøver å undertrykke det lille smilet som vokser frem i ansiktet hans. Streken står litt opp over huden, det er rødt og oppsvulmet rundt den, slik mannen sa det ville være noen dager. 

Han lener seg frem mot meg og kysser meg, jeg kjenner leppene hans krumme seg i et smil mot mine. Tungen hans fukter dem lett, jeg kiler tungespissen min mot hans og ser glitteret i de mørke øynene hans så nær mine egne.

Så trekker han seg litt unna og gnir nesetippen mot min, nesen hans glir mot siden av min mens han kysser meg lett i munnviken med smilet sitt.

Han griper den høyre hånden min med sin venstre, strekker litt ekstra på armen og vrir på håndleddet så bråttet på genseren glir opp.

Da ser jeg det. Den svarte streken, lett opphøyet i huden, litt opphovnet og rødlett. Den lange linjen, uten ende, uten begynnelse, uendeligheten selv, det som nerden min sier er som kjærligheten vår. Det jeg kaller uforståelig, som kjærligheten hans. Det han påstår er trivielt, jeg er lett å elske, sier han. 

Som alltid når han sier det, kysser jeg ham. Kjæresten min. Hjertet mitt. Uendeligheten min.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda, evakyaki og Newton for tatoveringsfakta. Jeg burde vite bedre enn å skrive om tatovering og piercing, researchen er hard og (mentalt) smertefull. Men etter å ha sett slow-mo av tatoveringsnål gjennom hud skal jeg iallfall ikke ha noe sånt. 
> 
> Hvilket univers denne historien tilhører er jeg strengt tatt ikke sikker på. Jeg vet hvor jeg så dem for meg, men du kan bestemme selv. Den passer i mange universer, synes jeg.
> 
> Masse hjerter til alle dere fine lesere ❤❤❤


End file.
